


Escaping

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Jeongin just wants to Christmas shop in peace, Kissing, M/M, Mainly Jeongin and Seungmin, Mentions of a Coma, Only one spank is actually shown, Protectiveness, Seungmin is protective, Spanking, Spanking is mentioned but isn't explicit, Trauma, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, mentions of hospitalization, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: After being attacked by a wolf a little over a year ago, Jeongin's mates seldom let him go anywhere alone. So how is he supposed to go into town to shop for Christmas gifts without spoiling the surprise?Time for an escape plan...
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with more rushed and unbeta'd! I thought of this randomly this morning. I assumed it would go away, but it's been in my head all day. It's not longer Christmas for me, but Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and Happy Holidays to those who don't!
> 
> This work takes place AFTER the attack, and this time I'm focusing a little more on Seungmin and Jeongin. Feel free to leave a comment, and tell me if you'd like to see certain things happen with certain members in regards to Jeongin's story. Though, don't be afraid to tell me an idea that doesn't involved Jeongin. I have a Minho/Seungmin smut fic that is also in this universe and will be posted at some point soon...
> 
> We have found out something else! Comas and hospitalization are mentioned in this chapter, but nothing explicit. We are still dancing on cute and fluffy, but these will turn dark, angsty, and most likely smutty in some chapters soon enough. Thank you for reading!

“Hyung?”

  
  


“Yes, my love?” Seungmin glances up from his book, Jeongin never failing to become shy over the pet names his mates call him. There has been something on Jeongin’s mind for a few weeks, and he just can’t shake it off. The holidays are coming up fast, and everyone has been doing gift shopping. The members go out alone, and come back with bags and bags of gifts for the others. There is only one person who hasn’t been able to leave the house, at least not by himself. 

  
  


Jeongin sits next to Seungmin on the couch, hesitating for just a moment, “can I go shopping, hyungie?” Jeongin looks up at Seungmin with his best twinkly-eyed gaze, even letting his bottom lip jut out ever so slightly.

  
  


“Of course, baby,” Seungmin smiles, reaching a hand up to ruffle Jeongin’s hair. The omega smiles brightly, moving to get up, “just let me get changed and we can go.” Seungmin places his bookmark on the appropriate page in his book then sets it down before standing.

  
  


“W-Wait,” Jeongin stops Seungmin before he can go upstairs, “I meant… I want to go shopping by myself, hyung.”

  
  


“Innie…” Seungmin sighs, “you know that isn’t possible. Aside from the fact that Chan would skin us both alive if he found out I let you go into town by yourself, I’m just not comfortable with letting you go just yet.”

  
  


“But  _ Minnie- _ ” Jeongin begins to whine.

  
  


“No buts, Jeongin. I won’t change my mind on this.” Seungmin’s voice is firm, a touch of alpha tone coming out that has Jeongin’s omega shivering. Jeongin nods sadly, fiddling with his hands, “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go all alpha on you. It’s just you know how protective we have gotten. I can’t risk it, knowing something could happen to you. You’re too precious to me, to us.” Seungmin looks sad, and Jeongin feels himself deflate. He knows he can’t blame his mates for being more on the protective side, not after what they had to go through after Jeongin was attacked.

  
  


“Alright, Minnie.” Jeongin relents, albeit a little disappointed, and allows the alpha to cup his cheeks and press a few kisses on his lips, then watches as he turns and walks away. Jeongin sits on the couch, turns on the TV just as Jisung and Felix enter the room, and decides to watch a movie with them for the time being.

  
  


But the wheels in Jeongin’s head are turning.

  
  


A few hours pass and Jeongin puts his plan into motion. It’s quiet downstairs, some of the members have made a run for groceries, while others are upstairs doing God knows what. (Jeongin doesn’t need to hear Jisung’s loud moans to know what Hyunjin is doing to him.)

  
  


Most importantly, Chan is at the store and Seungmin said he was getting into the shower. Jeongin sat on the couch for a solid five minutes, ensuring that the older would be in the shower before he hopped up. Seungmin always takes extremely long showers, the alpha able to stand under a hot stream doing absolutely nothing for an entire hour before he decides to start washing.

  
  


Jeongin looks around to ensure the coast is clear, then makes a beeline for the door. He is just reaching for the doorknob when large hands grip his hips, pulling him back against a strong chest.

  
  


“Now Innie,” Jeongin gasps when he feels Seungmin’s claws digging into the skin on his hips, grip unforgiving in the best way, “I  _ know _ I didn’t just catch you attempting to sneak out, especially not after I specifically told you that you aren’t allowed to go anywhere by yourself.” 

  
  


“No hyungie, I-I was just seeing if m-maybe Channie hyung and the others were b-back,” Jeongin laughs nervously, feeling so small in the alpha’s hold. Seungmin’s arms snake around Jeongin’s waist, pulling the omega flush against him as the older clicks his tongue.

  
  


“Tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn’t have to give you a spanking now, would I, baby?” Seungmin’s voice is so deep, his alpha tone causing a slight growl to come out that has Jeongin whining. Jeongin can feel the rumble within the alpha’s chest on his back, causing him to squeeze his legs together.

  
  


“N-No, hyungie!” Jeongin quickly shakes his head, squirming in the older’s hold. A stern smack to the omega’s thigh has Jeongin jolting, his skin burning as he falls pliant against Seungmin.

  
  


“Good boy, settle down for me.” Jeongin feels himself relax, his omega settling down as Seungmin runs his nose along Jeongin’s mating mark, scenting the younger. Seungmin’s alpha pheromones surround Jeongin, calming him down. Soon enough, he feels completely at ease, Seungmin placing little kisses on his neck, “now tell me why you did that, angel?”

  
  


“I just… I wanted to get everyone Christmas gifts. I can’t go with you or anyone else, because it would ruin the surprise, hyungie.” Jeongin sighs, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s and leaning back into the older.

  
  


“Oh baby, you know you don’t have to get us anything. You’re the best gift we could ever ask for.” Seungmin says, honestly. Jeongin feels the alpha’s claws retract, and he sighs.

  
  


“I know I know, but I wanted to get you  _ actual _ gifts, you know?” Jeongin turns in Seungmin’s arms until he is facing the alpha, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck and pouting.

  
  


“You  _ are _ an actual gift, Innie. Last Christmas you were in a coma, and we didn’t even know if you were gonna wake up. It may not seem like it to you, but being able to wake up on Christmas morning and hold you in our arms, to be able to hear you simply say the phrase, ‘Merry Christmas’ is more than enough of a gift for us. In fact, it’s more than just a gift; it’s a blessing.” Jeongin feels himself get slightly teary, the alpha chuckling and pressing his forehead against the omega’s. Seungmin takes a moment to rub their noses together, giving Jeongin little butterfly kisses, “But…” Jeongin looks up at Seungmin with a curious gaze, “if you seriously want to go, I can talk to Channie hyung about all three of us going, and letting you go into the store by yourself. That way we get some peace of mind, and you get your presents. But that’s as much compromise as I think Chan will give, and he may not even do that. I’ll try my best, though, for you. Is that ok?” A large smile stretches across Jeongin’s face, the younger quickly leaping up to give Seungmin a big hug.

  
  


“Yes, it’s more than ok! Thank you, hyungie.” Seungmin laughs as he holds Jeongin close. They come together for one final kiss, Jeongin feeling much lighter than before.

  
  


And he does end up getting his wish. He also gets a firm spanking from Chan, a scolding from Minho, and a sore behind in more ways than one. But Jeongin thinks it’s all worth it as he skips around the store by himself, Chan and Seungmin standing right outside just as they said they would. Jeongin finds all the gifts he wants to get for his mates, and finds great satisfaction in wrapping them all and placing them under their own Christmas tree at home.

  
  


Not forgetting what Seungmin said, Jeongin lets his mates bombard him with hugs and kisses on Christmas morning, making sure to tell each and every one of them, “Merry Christmas, hyungie.”

  
  



End file.
